Todavia
by Ahome Firefly
Summary: Todavia me acuerdo de ti, todavia siento que estas junto a mi y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma ya no volveras mas junto a mi. KagomexInuyasha


Todavía

Este es un breve (muy breve) songfic con la canción de la Factoria, ojala y les guste

Siempre lo miro pero al parecer para el jamás va a ver nadie mejor que Kikyo, su dulce y querida Kikyo, tal vez fue mi culpa por fijarme en el pero no fue mi intención, me conquisto su forma de ser conmigo, su protección, no se como explicarlo ya que en el corazón nadie manda. En este momento me encuentro sola en mi habitación, no hay nadie en mi casa y me da gusto ya que puedo pensar tranquilamente en lo que me esta ocurriendo.

Tu mirada no me engañara más  
Tus besos ya no saben igual  
Otra mujer te roba el sueño ya  
No eres mío pero te quiero igual

No vuelvas a mí aunque te quiero  
No vuelvas a mí aunque te extraño  
Te necesito aquí pero tu amor  
Ya no es para mí

_-Kagome- _escucho su voz detrás de mi, me mira detenidamente con sus ojos dorados los cuales adoro y me encantaría mirarlos todo el tiempo

_-que es lo que quieres Inuyasha- _le respondo sin mirarlo, se que yo dije que con estar a su lado ya nada mas me interesaría pero me duele el verlo al lado de ella, como se atreve a estar delante de mi

_-por que te fuiste sin avisarme_- me dice mientras me regaña y no puedo evitarlo pero unas lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro recordando aquella imagen que me perturba

_-que te sucede- _me pregunta acercándose a mi tratando de que levente mi rostro para verlo, pero no puedo se que si lo miro mis ojos soltaran las lagrimas que con esfuerzo estoy reteniendo

Todavía me acuerdo de ti  
Todavía ciento que estas junto a mí   
Ni el tiempo  
Ni el espacio  
Podrán borrar lo que me hiciste soñar

_-nada solo déjame en paz- _te respondo sin alzar la cara, por que no puedo mirarte, yo se perfectamente de tus sentimientos hacia mi solo son de amistad, y que el amor que tengo por ti jamás va a poder ser ya que aun amas a mi vida pasada, pero aun así no soy capaz de mirarte a la cara sin sentir esta opresión en mi pecho

_-Kagome ¿por que no me miras a la cara?- _aun estas insinuando que te mire pero no puedo para que mirarte si se que solo me veras con ojos de compasión, y no lo quiero

_-por favor Inuyasha déjame en paz, vete a tu época yo estaré bien pero déjame sola- _en eso escucho que solo me dices que esta bien y que regresaras a el otro día, después de eso escucho la ventana y sales de ahí dejándome de nueva cuenta sola, cuando veo que ya no hay nadie en mi habitación me apoyo sobre mi almohada y dejo que aquellas lagrimas que se escondían en mi rostro salgan y den rienda suelta a mi tristeza.

Creaste en mí una nueva ilusión  
Me recordaste que existe el amor  
Y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma  
Ya no estarás más junto a mí

_FLASH BACK_

Yo acababa de llegar de mi época de traer algunas medicinas y sopas instantánea ya que conociéndote lo mas seguro es que quieras comerlas, camino directamente a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero antes de llegar veo que Sango y Miroku están esperándome a las afueras del pueblo, me preocupo pensando que aquella herida que tenias por la batalla que sostuviste con tu hermano hubiera empeorado y tal vez…. Pensé lo peor en ese momento, tal vez a ti no te paso nada pero cuando me acerco ellos me dicen que espere ahí con ellos ya que me quieren evitar una gran pena, yo no entiendo y por el miedo de que algo malo te hubiera pasado entro a toda velocidad, no te encuentro dentro de la cabaña salgo por inercia en dirección a el árbol sagrado y te encuentro ahí, estas con ella, con aquella que me gustaría ser yo. Me acerco cautelosamente para no interponerme entre ustedes, cuando mi rostro se vuelve a asomar veo algo que hizo que mi corazón me doliera, la estas besando, no puedo hacer nada mas que mirar de lejos lo que ocurre, después veo como ella se va de ahí rodeada de sus serpientes yo me pongo de pie y ni siquiera te veo solo salgo de ahí caminando, llego al pozo devorador de huesos y lo cruzo no quiero ver a nadie.

_fin flash back_

Ratos felices contigo pase  
Después de eso olvidarte no podré   
Y aunque mi corazón candela dice  
Que con otra tú eres feliz

Esa noche no pude dormir me quede pensando en aquello que me atormentaba, decidí salir rumbo a el árbol sagrado aquel árbol donde te libere y te conocí, tal vez buscando algún rastro de ti pero yo te dije cortantemente que te fueras, no debí hacerlo ahora lo se, pero estaba tan triste en ese momento que no quería saber nada de ti pero a la vez quería que me abrazaras y estar a tu lado, sentir tu calor, tu cariño, tu amor. Salí y no encontré nada mas que aquel majestuoso árbol que pareciera estar triste junto conmigo ya que el aire lo mecía haciendo sonidos que pareciera que el estaba llorando también, toco su corteza en aquel lugar donde fuiste sellado, en eso puedo sentirte como aquella vez en la batalla contra Menoumaru, no se donde estas pero siento tu presencia junto a la mía

-_kagome- _en eso escucho claramente tu voz, estas pensando en mi, pero tal vez solo por que estas molesto conmigo por la forma en que te pedí que te marcharas de mi casa

-inuyasha- te llamo tal vez por instinto pero no me importa quiero disculparme contigo por lo ocurrido

-kagome eres tu, ¿Dónde estas?- esta vez me quedo callada unos minutos – kagome- escucho que me vuelves a llamar

-lo lamento- te digo y solo espero tu respuesta

Todavía me acuerdo de ti  
Todavía ciento que estas junto a mí   
Ni el tiempo  
Ni el espacio  
Podrán borrar lo que me hiciste soñar

En eso me doy la vuelta estas delante de mí, al parecer no me estaba comunicando contigo por medio del árbol sagrado, estabas conmigo en ese lugar, veo como te acercas a mi y me tomas entre tus brazos, en eso no puedo evitarlo y de nueva cuenta que por mis mejillas resbalen unas pequeñas lagrimas

-fue culpa mía no quiero que vuelas a llorar, nunca me a gustado verte así- me abrazas con mas fuerza, y yo correspondo a esa expresión de cariño que tienes hacia mi, el amor que siento hacia a ti es tan grande que me impide odiarte u odiarla a ella por que ella es tu felicidad y mi deseo es que seas feliz al lado de la persona que quieres, solo en ese momento te pido que te quedes conmigo y que aquel abrazo que me estas dando sea para mi y no para el recuerdo que te traigo de Kikyo, que solo sea ese momento para mi y para nadie mas.

Creaste en mí una nueva ilusión  
Me recordaste que existe el amor  
Y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma  
Ya no estarás más junto a mí.

Que les pareció espero y me dejen reviews


End file.
